When Japan Skipped Training
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: When one of Germany's allies skips training, no one is exempt from punishment. Not even Japan. Read to see how Japan is punished when he succumbs to laziness. Warning: Non-sexual spanking of an adult. Don't like, don't read.


Germany sighed quietly, arms crossed as he strode towards Japan's room, fists clenched tightly. "Italy's rubbing off on him." He said to himself, shaking his head. Japan had skipped training today, to everyone's shock. Usually, he was perfectly on time! Ludwig squeezed his fist inward tightly as he thought. Ever since he had spanked Italy for the exact same thing, it became an unspoken rule that if either of the countries decided to skip, they would be punished. Germany guessed that Japan thought the rule didn't apply to him, or was unaware that the rule even existed. Well, that was going to change.

Frowning, he knocked firmly on the door, the sound resounding. "Honda!" He growled, waiting for an answer. There was soft cry of shock and a thump, then the door flew open and there stood the small country in question, Japan, looking frazzled and tired. Germany said nothing, only giving a firm glare. "You missed training today."

Honda looked down at the floor submissively and shrugged, frowning. "Well... I was really tired and I decided to get some rest..." He said with his silky, yet subtle accent

Germany shook his head and growled deeply, stepping into the room, causing the younger country to step back in shock. "Wh-What are you-" Kiku began, but was interuppted by the green dressed country closing and locking the door. The room was rather messy, considering that Japn was a pretty neat country. There were a few clothes stashed here and there, along with a few mangas and a chair pulled back from the desk and almost in the middle of the room. Sighing, he turned, arms crossed. "We need to have a little talk, Japan."

Japan gulped quietly and took a discrete step back to maneuver behind his desk chair. Like a barrier... "U-Uhm... What about, Germany?" He asked softly, as he started to gain his composure back.

Ludwig frowned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Do you recall what happened when Italy skipped training?"

Japan's amber eyes widened as the memory of Italy's cruel punishment, wincing as he remembered how much Feliciano had sobbed afterwards. "B-But Ludwig-san! It was only one day!" He squeaked, eyes on the locked door. Maybe, if he could avoid the German long enough, he could get out the door, down the hall and into Italy's room, which he could lock to keep Germany away from him. So... he put on a look of mock defeat and hung his head, even letting his lip quiver slightly. He truly looked ready to accept his punishment, despite his plan.

Ludwig noticed Japan glancing at the door and frowned, glaring at said door. However, when he looked back at the country, he didn't expect a submissive bow of the head and a quivering lip. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and he waited as Japan opened his mouth. "You're right, Ludwig-san. I should be punished. I apologize for my despicable behavior."

The German's eyes narrowed, and he nodded curtly, still suspicious. He turned around and began walking towards the messy bed, where he would seat himself.

That's when Japan struck.

Honda shot forward, manuvering around the chair and to the door. Finally! Escape! However, there was a problem... He fumbled with the lock... That split second of struggle was unfortunately enough time to have an arm wrapped around his waist and his body hefted up onto Germany's shoulder.

Japan gasped as he was suddenly staring at the floor, his stomach pressed against Germany's muscular shoulder. He should have known this would happen! Tears almost pooled into his eyes, but he pushed them back, to scared to say a word of protest. "G-Germany-san." He murmured, terrified of his upcoming punishment and the pain it would bring.

Germany only sighed, plopping down on the bed and draping Japan over his knees. This led to a quick restraining, putting a leg over the country's and pinning one arm to Japan's back. He would leave the other free so Honda could brace himself by gripping the sheets.

Indeed, Honda took a fist full of sheets and held them tight, knowing there was no getting out of the horrid consequence. Tears actually began pooling once more, but he didn't fight them. He let a few slip down his cheeks as a sign of his fear.

Then, the discipline began.

Germany didn't believe he was being harsh in the slightest, but judging by the pained yelps that followed each sound spank, he was definitely making an impression. The flat of his hand soared down over and over, only to quickly meet the surface of Japan's clothed bottom each time with a sharp pop!

Meanwhile, Kiku gritted his teeth in humiliation as his pale, but covered backside was assaulted with stinging slaps. He already wanted this to end, but not because of the pain. No, it wasn't unbearable quite yet, just unpleasant. What he couldn't stand was the embarrassment. He wouldn't ever live this down! Another yelp slipped past his lips when he received another series of sharp swats. He definitely didn't like having to be punished by Germany. The larger country had an awfully hard hand. Seconds turned to minutes and by the end of two minutes he was 'ow'ing audibly with each hit, wiggling his hips around in an attempt to dodge the rough slaps.

Germany raised a brow, still swatting away at the wiggling bottom before him. The small country had quite the endurance. Italy would usually be bawling up a storm at this point. Clearly, he would have to go through with different levels of the punishment. Frowning, he ceased the spanking, but only to hook his thumb under the waist band of Japan's cotton trousers and slide them down to the raven haired country's midthigh and exposing more of Japan's backside.

Japan gasped as his pants were tugged down to reveal more of his already tender bottom. He had never been spanked on anything but his clothed bottom in his childhood! Never on his underpants! A whimper left his mouth and he buried his face in the sheets, preparing for the pain. Shudders of fear ran through him while he did, only heightening the anticipation.

Suddenly, a loud smack ran through the air, reaching Japan's ears and quickly being followed by a bolt of horrid sting erupting across his already warm rump. He took in a sharp breath, his head snapping up to stare wide eyed at the wall.

"O-Ow!" He cried, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. Honda didn't want this. He really didn't want this. "N-No!" The small country whined quietly, his legs kicking under the one pinning them. But this was to no avail and he yowled in agony as he received another rapid series of hard swats. "G-Germany-san! Please!" His eyes began narrowing from the tears and horrible sting.

Germany only shook his head, continuing to deliver sharp slaps to Japan's bottom and trying to block out the pleads for mercy. If Honda wanted to skip practice, he would learn to accept the consequences. And until both Japan and Italy learned to act more mature, the consequence would be a spanking. No exceptions.

Japan, meanwhile, had re-buried his face in the sheets to muffles any noises slipping past him. He cried softly and sniffled into the fabric, his tears dampening the soft material and his cheeks. Along with that, a sinking feeling was swelling up within him, making him feel like a menace. It was guilt and shame. The black haired country felt horrible for disappointing Germany. He never, ever wanted to provoke the older country this far again. Ever. His legs swung back and forth gently, his pleads muffled by the tear dampened blankets. The force behind each smack seemed just too unbearable and couldn't possibly get any worse! "Oh, ow ow ow ow oowwww..." He drew out in pain, gripping the covers even tighter.

Germany vaguely heard the pained cries and knew he should most likely get around to finishing up. With a small sigh he gripped the waistband of Japan's plain underpants and tugged them down to join the trousers. This revealed Japan's bright red and warm-to-the-touch bottom. It looked like the spanking had been very painful for the country if the the tears weren't enough to give that away.

Japan's quickly swiveled his head around to stare at the spanker and he threw his free hand back to cover his bottom, knowing this was bound to be the most painful part of the entire punishment. "Ludwig-san! No! Please! I-" he began, then looked down with a humiliated blush, gritting his teeth. "I-I am sorry." He ground out in embarrassment.

Germany was thankful for the apology and knew Japan meant it somewhere deep in his heart, but he also knew that Kiku was only apologizing to worm his way out of the last part of the punishment. Raising his hand into the air, he looked into Japan's teary, bloodshot eyes. "Move your hand or I will use my belt." He ordered firmly.

Japan's eyes had gone wide once the hand was raised and he whimpered, moving his own out of the way and turning back around. He wished he had just gone to training instead of sleeping.

Howls of pain flew from his lips when the swats started again.

Germany had only applied ten spanks before Japan started bawling with sobs and tears flowing like waterfalls. His hard hand smacked down over, reddening the sit spots so Japan wouldn't forget his lesson.

Kiku wailed in pain, sobbing furiously into the mattress and kicking his legs in an attempt to force Germany to let him go. This only made his punishment worse and his bottom seemed to be on fire! It had to be at least tomato red by now!

In fact, he was in so much pain he didn't even realize that the punishment had ended. The final swat had long since been delivered and a hand was rubbing his back calmingly. It was finally over...

Germany watched in silence as Japan sobbed furiously into the blankets, his heaving back trembling greatly. Kiku's bottom was indeed a bright crimson and looking to be stinging and painful. Of course, he felt awful about this and quietly tugged the Asian's underpants and trousers back up to cover the punished backside. He heard Kiku hiss in pain through gritted teeth, seeming to encourage Germany to pat his back once again.

But Germany never was one to be good at sensing the mood.

Japan yelped as he realized the position he was in, suddenly aware of his personal space being invaded. "Gah!" He cried, rolling off the German's lap and landing on the floor with a thump. Right on his sore bottom. Almost instantly, he shot up off the floor, hands flying back to sooth his aching backside. "Ouch..." He muttered to himself while rubbing vigorously at the seat of his pants.

Germany could help but chuckle quietly to himself at the display, shaking his head at the silliness of it all. Then, he looked into Japan's eyes with a raised brow, waiting for the country to say something.

Japan slowly met the gaze with a shame filled one, the guilt getting to him horridly. Or was the sting? Sighing, he looked down at the floor, keeping his hands tucked neatly behind him. "I'm sorry for missing training, Germany-san." He apologized softly, bowing slightly before straightening back up.

The German nodded in return, showing his forgiveness. "You're forgiven." He stated, standing from the bed. "Now get some rest."

Japan frowned and cocked his head. "Pardon?"

Germany smirked, gesturing to the bed. "Get some sleep. You are clearly exhausted and in no shape to train today. Tomorrow we can start a new."

Japan, sighed and shrugged, stepping forward and crawling into bed. The covers instantly began warming him and his eyes drooped, the exhaustion that was spoken of finally kicking in. Yawning as he watched Germany begin to walk away, he spoke up. "If I may say one last thing."

Germany turned, raising a brow. "And what may that be?"

Japan curled up tighter under the blankets still vaguely aware of the pain in his backside shifting to a throbbing burn. "You have a hard hand."

The German sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the door. "Just lay off the manga at night so you can get some sleep."

* * *

**I just had to xD I thought it was too cute. I hope you guys like it :3**


End file.
